


Forgive Me Where I Have Wronged

by Sethrine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: It was all your fault, didn't Hanzo see that?All because of an argument... All because you decided to be petty...Couldn't he see that it was your fault Jesse was gone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting both on my imagines blog as well as here. This derived from an imagine I posted up some time ago. It doesn't have to be read to get what's going on, but if you're curious, head over to my imagines blog at sethrine-imagines.tumblr.com and search the tag _forgive me where I have wronged_ for the imagine.
> 
> Enjoy, you guys!

Heavy clouds loomed over the base as well as the cityscape below and some miles away, blocking the twinkling stars that normally shined so brilliantly and replacing them with a pitch black void that seemed near-endless. The bright flashes of lightning were the only thing barring the void from forever, and the rolling sounds of thunder further reflected its finite closeness. It proved what you already knew, that there was a storm moving in fast, and it was so very near. 

How fitting, you thought, that even the Heavens above had become aware of your massive fuck-up. 

Cold gusts of wind blew past you, caressing exposed skin and seeping through the thin fabric of your clothing until you were shivering at the chill sinking deep within your bones. You ignored the damp bursts that held the scent of rain and misted against your wind-burnt cheeks, focusing instead on the rumble of thunder that vibrated the ground beneath you and shook the trees within the garden you currently resided in with its heavy sound. 

So what if you got caught in the rain, nearly freezing to death with the icy chill of the wind biting against your soaked, shivering form and chattering teeth unable to hide your distress behind blue tinted lips? So what if it caused you severe sickness, once freezing skin turning an unhealthy red and slicked with fever sweat, hacking coughs and stuttering breaths leaving your throat raw and lungs burning with the effort to breathe? 

It wouldn’t be an adequate enough punishment, anyhow. It wouldn’t nearly be enough to make up a fraction for what you had done, what you had lost so carelessly, but it was a start. 

You couldn’t help but wonder how things would have been, had you not been so stubborn. Would things be different if you had been just a few seconds faster? Would this have happened at all, had you just dropped the argument instead of being petty? If you hadn’t been so hell-bent on staying angry…if you had just listened, God, _why couldn’t you have just listened to what he had to say?!_

The quiet shuffle of footsteps behind you in the grass was almost startling. Everyone had given you space when you left the group to escape their pitying gazes. There was no protest in letting you find solace in the garden’s expanse, as the others believed you needed time to grieve. There was only one who would come to you like this, and he was making his usually silent presence purposefully known with quiet noises, allowing you time to anticipate his approach. 

He came to a stop beside you, gazing up at the sky as you had been doing for some time. Hanzo was good at subtlety, knew how to be a part of something without an intruding presence. Still, you were heavily aware of the archer beside you, giving away nothing in his posture or the carefully guarded look on his face. You knew why he was there, regardless. 

The wind made itself known once more, blowing through the gardens with a brisk chill. It was enough to make you shudder and take in a sharp breath. Warm brown eyes filled with concern turned to you at your trembling, appraising your condition quietly. 

“Come inside,” he said, voice quiet and full of the same worry held in his gaze. You hated how his tone pulled at your heart, making it ache something fierce deep within your chest. 

“’m fine,” you said quickly, willing your shaking limbs to stillness. You were painfully aware of how meek your voice sounded, how it cracked as you held back everything you weren’t ready to let out. It wouldn’t do you any good to break down, not now, not in front of him. 

“You will catch your death out here if you continue to stay,” he urged, a weary note to his voice, and you were painfully reminded that you weren’t the only one who lost something, that you weren’t the only one who was affected so strongly by the loss dealt earlier that day. 

You suddenly felt nauseous. 

“It’s the least I deserve,” you muttered, arms coming up to wrap around your churning stomach. A long stretch of silence followed your words, and you could feel Hanzo’s gaze on you the whole time, watching you closely. His stare made your chilled skin prickle unpleasantly, made the ache in your heart even stronger and forced the beginning sting of tears into your eyes. 

Why couldn’t he just…just leave you alone? He shouldn’t even want to be anywhere near you, let alone worrying about your well-being as if you didn’t deserve every horrible thing that came your way, as if you hadn’t hurt him, too. He knew it was your fault, just as everyone else did. He knew you were to blame, so why…? 

“(Y/n)-” 

“Don’t,” you hushed him quickly, swallowing the thick lump of emotion in your throat, fighting against the tightness in your chest. “Don’t you dare, Hanzo.” 

“There is no reason for you to grieve alone,” he assured gently, reaching out to touch your shoulder as a means of physical comfort. At the first contact of his fingers, however, you jerked away, taking several steps back and fixing a pained, angry glare on him. 

“I don’t need your pity!” you shouted, surprising yourself with the outburst that finally forced hot tears to bead along your lashes and the corners of your eyes. You grit your teeth and turned away from the archer, unable to handle the hurt, understanding look in his eyes. 

“I do not wish to pity you, nor is it my intention to do so,” he murmured, words slow and gentle. 

“Then what the hell do you want from me?” you barked out, damning your loss of self-control. It was hard to pull yourself back together, especially with the careful way Hanzo was treating you. He should hate you, despise you for not getting to _him_ sooner, for letting Talon gain the upper hand when you could have made a difference. 

“You want me to admit it out loud? Want me to apologize for the massive fuck-up I had?” 

“No, that is not-” 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m so sorry I fucked up so bad on the mission. I should have been faster, and I shouldn’t have been so petty and lingered when he needed my help. It’s all my fault! They took Jesse away from us, and it’s _all my fault!_ ” 

“Enough!” Hanzo growled as he stepped closer, voice loud and demanding your attention. “You are not to blame for this. Jesse was an intended target; Talon had set their eyes on him even before we engaged the enemy. They would have gotten to him, regardless of your involvement.” 

“You don’t know that,” you ground out, voice heavy as the first few silent tears began to trailed down your cheeks. You were so focused on your guilt and attempting to bring your emotional state back under control that you barely paid any mind to Hanzo’s sudden closeness. 

“You have no idea if Jesse was a target. Either way, it doesn’t matter! If I had been there when he called for help, I could’ve saved him! I could’ve-” 

Your words caught in your throat suddenly as Hanzo made a quick, calculated move forward. His arms, strong and warm, wrapped around you and pulled you to him just as you raised yours defensively. For a moment, you struggled against him, pushing and beating at his chest, shouting at him to let you go. Despite this, Hanzo’s hold remained firmly around you, the embrace meant to anchor you and comfort you where words could not. 

The fight in you quickly diminished, hands releasing from trembling fists to grip at his clothes and shouts turning into broken sobs as you were swept away on the current of your emotions. Hanzo shushed you gently, pulling you even closer against him and pressing gentle kisses to your temple while you wept against him. Apology after apology escaped you through trembling lips, and Hanzo was quick to stop you. 

“Had you been with him,” he began carefully, voice steady and low, “They would have taken you, as well, or killed you where you stood, and I…I cannot bare the thought of…the _possibility_ of having lost you both.” 

Hanzo leaned in to press another kiss into your hair, arms tightening a fraction as he let out a slow breath. The warmth of his embrace had you trembling against him. 

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered once more, pressing your nose into the side of his neck. 

“You are not at fault for what happened, my love,” he murmured, bringing his hands up from around you to customize your face in his palms, warming the skin there as the motion pulled your gaze up to his. Thumbs gently smoothed away fresh tears, and you couldn’t help but close your eyes and lean into the comforting, intimate contact that calmed you so. 

“Jesse is not gone from us,” he assured. “We will find him, and we will bring him home. Have faith in our capabilities.” 

“I…I do,” you promised, earning a small smile from the archer. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to your cheek, turning just so to brush his nose against yours affectionately. His next kiss landed on your lips, slow and sure and comforting, everything you had needed in that moment without realizing you did. He pulled back after a long minute of slow, careful pecks, wiping away your fresh tears created more out of relief than melancholy. 

“We _will_ find him,” he assured more firmly, lovely brown eyes burning with a determined fire in their depths. You pressed your lips together tightly before giving a small nod of your head. You didn’t doubt his resolve, knowing Hanzo would do damn near anything to bring Jesse back. What worried you was your own resolve, the guilt you still held for what happened, despite what Hanzo said, and how it might hinder you in your search for the cowboy. 

Lightning flashed and illuminated the gardens, nearly blinding you with its intensity, followed by a loud clap of thunder you could feel rattle your insides. As if the final cue had been given, the start of the rain began to fall in fat, heavy droplets, quickly covering any dry areas in a fine sheen of water. Hanzo was quick to wrap his arms around you again, tucking your head into his chest as he shielded you bodily from the rain as best he could. 

“Come inside,” he urged quietly in your ear, uncaring for the moment how he was quickly becoming soaked to the bone. You hesitated only a moment at his insistence, arms coming up to wrap around the back of his neck. 

“Okay,” you relented, taking in a stuttering breath as the wind picked up once more. You were physically and emotionally exhausted, the mental walls you had so carefully put up nothing but rubble after Hanzo’s careful words. 

“Okay,” he repeated, breath warm where it brushed the side of your face. He held you a while longer before pulling back just enough to maneuver you into his side, leading you back into the base as if you needed his support to move forward. With the violent way you trembled against him, you didn’t doubt it. 

You looked to the sky one last time, shivering at the icy contact of raindrops hitting your reddened face and relishing in the sensation despite the way it made your skin prickle with its chill. You still believed you deserved a just punishment, but maybe you could make do with suffering through finding your missing boyfriend. And maybe, if you were lucky, Jesse would forgive you just as Hanzo had. 

Tomorrow, after all, was a new day. 

 

For the rest of the night, it rained heavily, cleansing the city in a shower of forgiveness.


End file.
